1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an image forming apparatus, a calibration method, and a drying determination method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In the related art, as a calibration method in an image forming apparatus, known is a technique of performing colorimetry, with a colorimeter, on a pattern printed by the image forming apparatus using a color material, and updating a correction value for performing gradation correction of density based on an obtained colorimetric value (for example, refer to Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-241061). The color of the pattern printed by the image forming apparatus using a color material is not stabilized until the color material of the pattern is dried. Accordingly, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-241061, drying standby time is set corresponding to print conditions such as a temperature and humidity in pattern printing, a type of a printing medium, and a printing resolution, and colorimetry for the pattern is started to perform appropriate calibration when the drying standby time has elapsed after printing the pattern.
However, there are many combinations of the temperature and the humidity at the time of printing, the type of the printing medium, and the printing resolution. For example, as the type of the printing medium, there are a large number of types of glossy paper. Due to this, in the technique disclosed in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open No. 2010-241061, it is difficult to correctly set the drying standby time, and unnecessary drying standby time may be generated.